


For SCIENCE~!

by Laparoscopic



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laparoscopic/pseuds/Laparoscopic
Summary: A very short piece of fluff written for a writing contest on the KS Discord.





	For SCIENCE~!

Emi clattered down the stairs to the kitchen, intent upon throwing together a quick meal that was at least vaguely nutritious before heading to the library to work on a paper. But when she got to the dorm kitchen, she stumbled to a stop, utterly flummoxed by what she saw there.

It took a few moments for her brain to decipher the mess in front of her, but eventually she puzzled out that what she was seeing was Misha. Misha and what looked like just about every possible sweet food known to humankind, strewn around the kitchen with no apparent rhyme or reason.

“Misha? What the _hell_?” Emi exclaimed.

Misha looked up from where she was contemplating a tall parfait glass full of… _something_ that was virulently pink. Surely no food that came from nature could possibly _glow_ pink, could it? “Oh, hi Emi-chan~!” Misha beamed at her, as if there was nothing unusual about the current condition of the kitchen.

“Yeah, hi,” Emi replied. “What the hell is all this?”

“Science~!” replied Misha proudly.

“Science?”

“Science!”

“Uh-huh. And…how is all of _this”_ —she waved a hand at all the mess surrounding them—“Science?”

“Hicchan was tutoring me in science, and he said that the basis of good science is forming a hy-po-the-sis, testing it, and then being able to reproduce your results consistently.”

“Well…yeah, that’s part of it, I guess.” Emi rubbed the back of her head as she looked around the kitchen dubiously. “Dare I ask what hypothesis you’re testing?”

Misha beamed. “That the pinker the parfait, the yummier it is!”

Emi looked again at the unnaturally pink concoction in front of Misha. “And…are you sampling fluorescent paints?” she asked dubiously.

Misha giggled. “Don’t be silly! This is the result of my genius thought—food coloring!” She held out the tall parfait glass to Emi. “Give it a try~!”

Emi took the glass hesitantly, then sniffed it. She could smell strawberry, and some other sickly sweet smells, and…something else indefinable.

“Go on!” Misha urged, holding out a spoon to her. “It’s for _science~!”_

Emi shrugged. Judging by the pink stains on Misha’s shirt and cheeks, she’d been sampling her own works extensively, so they couldn’t be _too_ toxic, right? She dipped her spoon into the glass and pulled out a pink glob. With a final dubious sniff, she put it in her mouth. At first, all she could taste was sugar. Then the “subtler” notes started appearing on her tastebuds. Strawberry, grape juice, wasabi— _Brussels sprouts??_

She lurched toward the sink and spat it out, then turned on the faucet and shoved her mouth under it to rinse her mouth out. “Misha! What the hell was _that?”_ she spluttered, once most of the vile taste was gone. She wiped her mouth dry on the back of her wrist.

Misha didn’t look at all offended by her reaction. If anything, she looked pleased. “Did you like it?”

Emi stared at her, wide-eyed, for a long moment before responding. “Noooo, I can’t say as that I did.”

“Excellent!”

“Excellent?”

“Yes, Hiichan says _disproving_ a hypothesis can be as important as _proving_ it~!”

“Right…” Emi reconsidered her plan to make a quick dinner. Escaping this mad culinary scientist’s lair seemed a higher priority at the moment. She backed up toward the door, and said, “Well, I won’t keep you from your…science. Good luck.”

“Thanks, Emi-chan!”

As Emi was leaving the dorm, she bumped into Miki who was just coming in. “Hey, Miki.”

“Hey,” grunted Miki. She looked sweaty and tired, like she’d just come off a long run.

“If you’re feeling hungry, Misha is making parfaits in the kitchen,” Emi said with a smile. She struggled not to giggle out loud.

Miki perked up a little at that. “Really? Cool. Thanks, Em.”

“No problem.” Emi waited until the door closed behind Miki, then she snickered the rest of the way to the library.


End file.
